Wildest Dreams
by ErisChaos04
Summary: Edward Kenway may be in over his head, but he knows when and how to cut loose and have a good time. Mary Read decides to see what the fuss is about, and make the trek to the Great Inagua. She told herself it was for the antics, but really it was for Edward. Not that she would ever admit that. (Inspired by Taylor Swift's newest song)


_**Wildest Dreams**_

Mary hadn't the slightest fucking clue what she was doing at the Great Inagua. No, she knew. Edward was throwing yet another of his infamous shindigs. That was the obvious answer. But not the real one. Why had she even bothered to show up? She asked herself as she took another swig of rum from the bottle she ordered earlier in the evening.

She could have spent her evenings in any given tavern in any of the islands in the Caribbean, and had the same damn outcome: awkward conversations to prove she was really James Kidd, not a woman in disguise, punishing her liver by trying to drink every other man there under the table (sometimes, she actually succeeded), and paying for it the next morning with a headache that felt like a giant splitting logs in her brain. So why in the blue blazes make the trip out here?

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but it was for Edward. It wasn't the party, or the alcohol, or even the others in attendance, even though they were friends of hers. It was simply to see Edward.

Even more fun facts Mary didn't want to admit to herself: From the first moment she met Edward, she felt "that" knee jerk towards him. She had the butterflies in her stomach, sweaty palms, and everything. But only for a split second. Necessity merited that she calm down, and explain just what the hell Edward had actually gotten himself into. Heaven forbid that there be more to the society of the Caribbean than plunder.

Mary saw beyond the rough swagger her tried to portray to everyone else. She didn't doubt he could handle himself; she imagined he could be downright scary if he had to be. But she also saw more than just another swashbuckling, loudmouth, braggart of a pirate in him. He had a good heart, and the potential to care, if he could just see a higher purpose than coin.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Edward said, as he sat himself next to Mary at a table sitting on the giant wrap around porch of his hideout. He was all smiles and laughter. While Mary was positive he was nowhere near being completely sober, she also was sure there was some sincerity in his smile that would be there even if the alcohol wasn't. It was oddly comforting.

"I figured you'd be happier to see me than that," she answered. Edward laughed.

"Of course I am," he answered, "you're the one person I was actually hoping to see here."

"You can't be serious," Mary said.

"And why not?" Edward said. "Not calling me a liar, are you?"

"I think you're a man who will say whatever he has to, to get himself what he wants."

"Now, just where is that cynicism coming from?" Edward teased. "The M—James Kidd I know is a bit more optimistic than this."

"It's the alcohol talking," Mary said, flippantly. Edward shrugged, not buying it, but not pushing any further.

"Whatever you say, mate," Edward said.

"Just why are you so glad I was able to make it?" Mary pushed a bit, just to see what he would say.

"I like the company," he answered. "You're a much welcomed change of pace. Most of these pirates don't care a lick for company…unless it's in the brothel. Then they're as attentive as you need."

Mary didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow. Edward had to be drunk, if this conversation was headed in the direction Mary thought she heard it going in. For the love of God, she was playing off as James right now; headscarf and all. Edward making passes could either blow her whole cover, or make people wonder about Edward's…disposition. He really didn't need to give anyone any more ammo to fire his way.

"Edward Kenway," Mary said, looking at him, "I swear, I should have made good on my 'unman you' threat when I had the chance."

"But you didn't," he said with a smirk. "I'm thinking of calling it an early night. If you tire of the company of piss drunk pirates, you know where to find me."

"I'd prefer a piss drunk pirate to your smug face any day," Mary replied. Edward laughed.

"I know you would."

Edward walked off, and into his home. It was lit up, yet no one was really inside. It was too muggy and hot to be indoors on a night like this anyway.

"What the hell," Mary mumbled under her breath as she finished her bottle of rum, and left it where she had been sitting. What did she have to lose, after all?

Edward was standing in his chambers, having since removed the cumbersome jacket and hood he normally sported, and was looking out the window at the bay where his ship was docked. He was in an unusually good mood, even for the circumstances. The alcohol he had consumed had played its part but even then, it wasn't much comparatively. By this point he was usually participating in drinking games and other antics with his crew. Once he heard Mary was going to make it, he steered clear of all of that. Not because he thought Mary would disapprove, but he actually wanted to be clear headed enough to appreciate her showing up at his home.

There was a slight knock at the door, and Edward turned to see who was there. It was none other than Mary Read; still dressed as James Kidd of course, but a rose by any other name, right?

"I was sure you would eventually come up here," he said, walking in the direction of the doorway.

"Can I ask you one question that has been burning in the back of my mind?"

"Besides the one you just asked?" Edward smarted off. Mary rolled her eyes and continued.

"Caroline?"

Edward sighed. He knew that this would come up, and it was actually a very valid point.

"I…I know I've talked a lot about her," Edward began, "but...she left me, Mary. I went on this venture for her, so I could give her the kind of life she deserved. And she still walked away."

"So what's that make this then? A stab in her back? Piss off you miserable whore?"

"God no," Edward said, "I tried to reconcile everything I have done, and been, and become, with what Caroline did. I have played out every goddamn scenario in my head, trying to make sense of it. And I just…I can't. She left me. I decided to risk my neck to give her the beautiful kind of life she was used to, deserved even. And when things got rough, instead of being patient and standing by me when I needed her most, she walked out on me. I've told myself every lie in the book to try and feel better, but there's no two ways about it."

"Would you feel this way if I had never crossed your path?" Mary asked, walking into the room and gently shutting the door behind her.

"Probably, yes," Edward answered, closing the space between them, "but I'd be lying if I said your presence didn't speed the process up."

"At least you're honest," Mary answered, reaching up and pulling her bandana off as she moved in closer. Her dark hair tumbled down around her shoulders, framing her face. Such a small gesture had such huge implications at a moment like this.

"You'd call me on it if I weren't," Edward said. Mary laughed a bit.

"I suppose you're right," she said.

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of each other, only inches between them. Mary realized for the first time since meeting him, she was actually intimidated by Edward, and not because he was physically larger than her. It was how he made her feel that scared the piss out of her. Even her late husband hadn't had this effect on her. She was floating on cloud nine, and terrified of her emotional vulnerability all at the same time.

Edward reached up, and placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Every time I feel the slight bit hopeless, or frustrated, it's your voice and face I see and hear, pushing me onward."

"Don't talk such shite Kenway," Mary answered, her mind trying to push him away while her body screamed for him to pull her closer.

"You know I'm not."

He had her there.

Edward wrapped his other arm around her, and rested his hand on the small of her back, gently pulling her in. She stepped forward, her heart pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it. His face inched nearer to hers as he pulled her into a kiss.

His lips crashed into hers, and she pressed her body against his, deciding what the hell? She had nothing to lose, and a good night to gain. Even if it blew her cover, she knew Edward wouldn't let his crew—or anyone for that matter—talk any sort of shit. And if Edward didn't deal with it, she knew he wouldn't stop her from solving the problem herself.

Let's throw caution to the wind…just this once.

Edward wrapped his arms around Mary and held her against him. Mary reached up, running her fingers through Edward's hair, pulling the tie out he had to keep his hair from his face. She twisted her fingers with his locks as he slowly started walking her backwards.

Mary's knees trembled as she followed his lead, anxious, nervous, excited, and aroused in the same moment. Edward's lips were warm and inviting against her own, begging her for more, which she gladly gave. She arched her back, pressing against him more, begging him to take her further. Edward reciprocated, starting by pushing her green leather jacket from her shoulders, and moving his lips from hers and started kissing gently down her neck.

"Edward…" she gasped softly, closing her eyes and letting the emotions and adrenaline wash over her body. He nipped at her neck, followed by soft kisses and his tongue soothing where he had just bit. She let go of his hair long enough to pull his shirt over his head and drop it to the floor. Mary's joined it a moment later, followed by his lips working their way down her collar bone, over the hollow in her throat, and over the tattoo in the center of her chest.

Edward ran his hands up her body, cupping both of her breasts and massaging them gently, arousing her even more. Her nipples hardened as he did, and he teased them even more by rubbing his thumbs over them in slow, circular motions. She moaned out, louder this time, her need rolling in the pit of her stomach as he started to lay her back on his bed.

Mary drug her nails down Edward's back, digging in and breaking the skin in some places. Edward hissed, the pain being of the pleasurable sort. When her hands hit his hips, they were a fury to untie and push off his pants. Edward groaned as he helped her and kicked his pants off. She looked up at him, hovering over her, both of them already gasping for breath. She realized his sheer size over her for the first time and she realized…well…his size. She blushed a bit, and bit her lip in anticipation.

"Taking that to mean you like what you see?" Edward said. Mary nodded.

"I do," she said.

"Lucky for you, I know how to use it too," he answered, a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Damn you Kenway," Mary said, swatting at him. Edward laughed as he caught her wrists, and pulled her up into a kiss. Mary melted in his arms.

Edward managed to get her undressed, and pulled her close.

"You're sure?" he said, looking down at her. Her hair was splayed on his pillows, her face flushed and glowing.

"Ask me anymore questions and I'll roll out of this bed right now," she answered.

"Ever the spitfire, even at a moment like this."

"Being a spitfire is what got us here," Mary retorted.

"Aye, you're right," Edward said, "and by all means, do as you will."

Hearing him talk to her like that sent her over the edge, and she pulled Edward's body down on top of hers, kissing him madly and clutching at his skin. Edward returned her kisses, situating himself between her legs before thrusting into her.

Mary screamed into the kiss, hooking one of her thighs around his hip to hold on. Edward kept thrusting, finding his rhythm, making every effort to pleasure her. This was nothing new to her, but Mary couldn't remember the last time a man tried to satiate her as well as himself.

She started rocking her hips with his, arching her back up into him. Edward watched the faces she made as he kept his momentum going. She moaned and gasped, louder and louder the more he worked her over. Seeing a woman be so responsive to every move and every touch was something he had missed.

"God Edward…" Mary gasped, grabbing the sides of his face and locking her eyes on his, "You…I…fuck…HARDER!"

She was far beyond being able to formulate a proper sentence, and she didn't care. Edward knew, or found, all of the right places inside of her, and he exploited every single one. Mary's body was shaking as she grew closer and closer to her climax.

"Like that!" she screamed out, grinding harder and harder against him, coming close to that edge but never tumbling over.

"Let me," Edward said, his voice no more than a husky whisper at this point.

His fingers trailed down her body, and over her hips, until he found her clit. He gently stroked her with his fingertips, sending wave after wave through her body.

"Do it Mary!" He gasped again, "Let me see your pleasure."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes flew open just as he hit her spot just right, making her scream louder.

"Edward…oh god…I'm cumming!" she said, letting out a final scream as her body burst forth in pleasure. She held on to Edward for dear life, riding out her orgasm, her body shaking, and her hips slowing to a gentle rock as she finished.

"That's my girl!" Edward moaned out. At that moment, he thrust deep inside of her and came, her pleasure sending him head first into a spiral of his own as he filled her body with his seed.

Edward and Mary spent the night, tangled in the sheets on Edward's bed, pleasuring each other in every way they knew how. He enjoyed how the moonlight poured through the window, outlining her lithe figure as she straddled his hips and gripped his chest. She enjoyed the way her body felt time and time again, letting herself go in his arms. Him on top, her on top, this angle, and that. Anything their minds could conceive or bodies desired, they tried. "Edward" was at moments barely more than a whisper that escaped Mary's lips as he teased her body with his own. Other times it was a roaring scream as wave after wave rolled through her body, crashing and colliding and ripping its way through her core. It had been far too long since anyone had made her feel this way. And Edward was far too eager to hear her beg, scream, and moan for more.

It was nearly daybreak by the time their spent bodies collapsed in a heap. Edward pulled Mary's body close to his, pulling the sheets over the both of them. They spent quite some time talking about whatever thoughts crossed their minds; those things they had previously been too proud to hide from each other and their world.

"That was…certainly more than I bargained for," Edward said to her, as the first birds of the morning started to chirp in the nearby jungle.

"I hope that isn't a complaint I hear, Kenway," Mary answered. Edward smiled, and kissed her temple.

"Not at all," he said, "not at all."

"So…tell me now, since I am sure it has long since worn off, how much of a role did alcohol play in your decision to seduce me?" Mary asked.

"Not much of one, honestly," Edward said, "I drank enough to calm my nerves—"

"There goes a whole bottle," Mary remarked playfully. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed.

"As I was saying, I drank enough to calm my nerves, but then cut myself off. If I was going to enjoy you, I wanted to remember it."

"Did you now? Growing sentimental are we?"

"You are one arrogant bastard after you've had a night of pleasure."

"It had to happen sometime."

"Glad it happened with me."

"You're just saying that," Mary said.

"No, not at all," Edward said, "I like this side of you. It's nice seeing you smile."

"Oh please," Mary answered.

"No I mean it. It's a side of you I didn't even know you had…whether it took coming to bed with me or not to see it. It's a good change of pace."

Edward reached up and stroked her cheek gently. She nuzzled his hand and yawned.

"Suppose we should get some rest," he said.

"Won't everyone be up soon?"

"Did you not come to the last party I had like this?" Edward said, "Pirates passed out on the beach for days. Sleep Mary. Stay as long as you like."

His tone was inviting. Not seductive, or anything of the sort. He just wanted her to be comfortable. Mary took his offer, snuggled down into the sheets and pillows, before drifting off to sleep.

Edward awoke who knows how much later. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon; Mary really must have worn him out.

Mary…where was she…

There was a note next to him on the pillow where she had been a few hours before. It said one thing, one thing only.

"Duty Calls."

Of course it did. It always did with Mary…James…whatever name that aptly fit that pirate he would never truly understand his feelings for.

Mary—now appearing as James—was behind the wheel of her ship, as she left the Great Inagua. She had slept some hours, but not as deeply as Edward had. She was still up and active by early afternoon. Edward was out cold; snoring and all. She smiled as she watched him sleep peacefully.

"Don't you ever forget this night, Kenway," Mary whispered before kissing his cheek and rising from his bed. She dressed quickly, and was out the window quietly before anyone was any wiser.

A few pirates were wondering why Captain Kidd's ship was there, and Captain Kidd had been missing all night. Mary kept to the shadows, and got to her ship successfully. What of her crew was passed out the beach be damned. She could get this ship out of the harbor with 3 people total if she had to. She barked her orders, and the ship was on the waves in no time.

She looked over her shoulder, and watched the great house fade into the background. It had been a fun night, but it wasn't a performance she could repeat, and she knew it. She risked enough already, just by being there.

"Word gets out, Kenway," Mary said to the wind, "and I will make good on my word, and unman you. I promise."

She smirked to herself as she looked back ahead, and steered her way out of the harbor.


End file.
